1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a kit to be used in the construction of a building, for example but not exclusively a single-family house.
In the present specification and in the appended claims, the term "wall means" should be interpreted as encompassing floors, ceilings, vertical or inclined wall structures, partitions, roof surfaces, etc.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with modular kits to be used in constructing a building. Examples are shown in the following two Canadian patents:
______________________________________ 1,220,317 (Mueller et al.) 1987 1,287,964 (Tissington et al.) 1991 ______________________________________